


Spikemuth_Marnie Bonus Stream

by App



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers, This Is A Disaster, Twitch Chat Fic, rated M for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/App/pseuds/App
Summary: Marnie forgets to close OBS.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Spikemuth_Marnie Bonus Stream

_Welcome to the chat room!_  
[🇾]thyladycorviknight: why do they call it luigi's mansion if its a hotel  
ghost_liker_alli: I have to go fite a gym chalenger Thanks i liked the ghosts

"No problem, Alli! I'm glad yer likin' it so far, I kinda chose it cause I thought you'd like it. Don' worry though! I'm gonna stop streamin' for now, so yer not gonna miss nothin'!"

Marnie looked to the side as the game's feed cut to black, leaving her camera feed taking up a small portion in the bottom right of the screen. She leaned back in her chair, waving at her camera before dismissing herself.

"Thanks fer comin' everyone! I'll see you later! Won't be streamin' anymore tonight, but I'll let you know when! Bye!!!"

ghost_liker_alli: byee marnie  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: bye marnie!  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Have a good night, Marnie.  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: BYE MARNIE WE LOVE YOU ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: night all  
[📹] Spikemuth_Marnie: omg gordie thanks again for the host  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: gordie how did you change your name  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Oh! No problem, Marnie. You deserve it. You've been putting in a lot of hard work on your stream.  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: @2bechampion189 I think you have to be verified.  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: darn... oh well  
[📹] Spikemuth_Marnie: anyway cya everyone!

Marnie looked at her phone for another moment, then set it down and away from the screen, disappearing into another room. As she left, the room went dark, but the shine of the monitor still showed the outline of her room, mic, and bed.

[🇾] quickerclaw2: bye marnieeeeeee  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: wait  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: marnie you left your stream going  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: @Spikemuth_Marnie  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: bonus stream!!!  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Oh dear. Can you stop her stream for her, Hop?  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: bonus stream?!?!?!?!?  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: if i can i can't figure out how  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: well, she's obviously not doing anything, so i think everyone can leave  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: but what if something HAPPENS  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: what was that  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: PEKO  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: omg the stream is still up  
lurker738234: morpeko KantoChamp  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I LOVE YOU MARNIE'S PEKO ❤️❤️❤️  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: if it's just this then im sure its fine... i was gonna go to the wild area but i guess i gotta mod  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Heh.  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: SHOW ME PEKO SHOW ME PEKO  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: wait is morpeko on stream  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: YEAH  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: i don't see it  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: why are there so many people here still  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: ITS A MORPEKO STREAM!!!!!!!!  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: i still don't see it  
lurker738234: check VOD  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I CLIPPED IT  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: https://clips.omanyte.tv/CharmanderStruggleBugSantalune  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: _message deleted by a moderator._  
[🗡️] MiltankBot: PURE_MARNIE52 has been timed out for 1 minute(s). reason: Please refrain from spamming emojis.  
lurker738234: linked stream on chatter :)  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: please don't.  
lurker738234: too late :)  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: OMG ITS MORPEKO  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: PEKOS BACK  
billsbigfan: omg it really is a peko stream  
billsbigfan: is the streamer coming back?  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: no  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: i don't think so  
shinytoxicroak: _message deleted by a moderator._  
shinytoxicroak: _message deleted by a moderator._  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: yeah don't say things like that  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Morpeko is cute. Not really my sort of thing, but definitely cute.  
billsbigfan: oh whoa gordie's in chat?  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: yeah he's a friend of the streamer.  
billsbigfan: :o  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Hi!

The chat's enjoyment of the Morpeko barely visible in the corner of the corner of the screen was cut short by the existing light source in the room, the monitor, putting itself into sleep mode.

[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: NO  
lurker738234: sleep stream TOS  
lurker738234: clip and post to omanytefaints  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: alright i guess it's actually over  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: welp  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I CAN STILL HEAR PEKO  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: i think  
billsbigfan: i think that's someone talking  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: *leans into my speakers to hear marnie*  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: uh oh  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: @Spikemuth_Marnie  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: uhhhhh  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: UHHHH  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: that's not marnie talking  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: noooo this is bad i know who this is  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: @Spikemuth_Marnie  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: @Spikemuth_Marnie  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: _message deleted by a moderator._  
[🗡️] MiltankBot: 2bechampion189 has been timed out for 10 minute(s). reason: Please don't spam the same message.  
lurker738234: lmao mods banned  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: ugh automod  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: i tried calling her and gloria but neither of them are picking up  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: didn't she leave her phone next to the computer? i didn't hear it ring or anything  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Is it the Gloria I'm thinking of?  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: Okay that voice WAS marnie talking OMG  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: EVERYONE LEAVE STREAM PLEASE  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: gordie can you CALL piers i don't have his number  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: OMG SHES COMING BACK  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: I think I have it? Why?  
billsbigfan: :o  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: let there be light  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: wtf  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Hold on a sec- Oh, hey.  
billsbigfan: GALAR CHAMPION OUT OF NOWHERE??  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: omg she's so pretty  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: a  
lurker738234: wtf???????  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: MARNIE AND POWERFUL FRIEND  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: special guest stream?  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: MARNIE I LOVE YOU  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: GORDIE NOW PLEASE nobody is leaving  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: the most ambitious crossover in omanyte history  
billsbigfan: do they know stream is on?  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: @Spikemuth_Marnie STREAM IS ON please pay attention  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: i feel like they don't  
lurker738234: TOS  
billsbigfan: WTF TOS  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: they don't.  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: WHAT  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: I wasn't aware they had this sort of relationship.  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Anyway, Piers didn't pick up, he's probably busy.  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: MOST PEOPLE WEREN'T GORDIE!!!! THAT'S WHY I  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: agh my friendship is ruined  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: LesbianPride  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: is kissing actually tos  
lurker738234: kissing? this is more than just kissing  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Okay, Piers texted me. Hold on.  
billsbigfan: will probably be TOS in a few minutes  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: EVERYONE LEAVE ACTUALLY  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: what's TOS  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: IF YOU RESPECT MARNIE YOU WILL GO  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: @thyladycorviknight Terms of Service  
lurker738234: @thyladycorviknight Tons of Sex :)  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: thank you  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: @quickerclaw2  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: @2bechampion189 Piers says he's 15 minutes out, and that Marnie should have been home alone today. He's gonna get over as soon as he can.  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: ugh  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: I think we should leave the stream.  
lurker738234: no :)  
billsbigfan: i mean it's kinda hard to enforce that  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: PLS BAN LURKER  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: omg this is giving me feels. i love them  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: even if you banned someone they can still view the stream sadly  
billsbigfan: yeah that's basically what i was saying  
shinytoxicroak: _message deleted by a moderator._  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: ugh  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: i'm completely at a loss of what to do  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: I messaged the Omanyte mods but they tend to be slow at this time of day, especially for certain channels.  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: honestly i'm so happy for them? they're so cute orz  
lurker738234: hey where's that hand going :)  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: honestly i'd ship them too but MARNIE'S PURE IMAGE MUST BE PRESERVED  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I CAN'T WATCH I ONLY HAVE THE CHAT OPEN  
lurker738234: you're missing a lot, pure! wow look! her shirt came off :)  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: why do you put the smiley face on the end of everything you say also no it didn't  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: aaaand banned. don't listen to lurker, pure  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: YOU LIED  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: they're gone don't worry  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: THANK YOU MOD  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: hey though, i seriously think it might be escalating and i don't want to be banned for being here so i'm going to leave  
(✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Yeah I think I've done what I could do. The less people in the chat the better. Good luck, Hop. Behave yourselves, chat.  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: thanks i'll try not to get murdered by them later even though its not my fault!  
billsbigfan: this is not what i signed up for... i'm just gonna look at chat for the laughs  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I AM ALSO NOT VIEWING IT  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: me neither, haha  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: lady you're a regular i know you're better than this  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: y-yeah, but  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: omg!! peko  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: HAHA MORPEKO SAVES THE DAY  
billsbigfan: wait what happened  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: oh my god thank you... pokemon really are our friends  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: PEKO KNOCKED OVER THE CAMERA  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: so you were still watching  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: I ONLY UNPAUSED RIGHT THEN BECAUSE LADY SAID SOMETHING  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: i may have a chance to live  
billsbigfan: i can still hear them  
shinytoxicroak: _message deleted by a moderator._  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: actually you know what  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: wow sounds like that happened just in time~  
billsbigfan: squishy  
_This chat is now in emote only mode._  
[🇾] quickerclaw2: :o  
[Y] PURE_MARNIE52: ❤️  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: why didn't I do this earlier...  
[🇾] thyladycorviknight: ❤️ LesbianPride ❤️  
billsbigfan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_This chat is now in 2-minute slow mode._  
_This chat is now in 3-month followers-only mode._  
[🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: that's enough chat for one day

=====

The stream ended approximately 12 minutes following the last message by Omanyte user 2bechampion189. In the last minute, a loud knocking followed by a voice speculated to belong to former Dark Gym Leader Piers could be heard. After Omanyte mods reviewed the footage and found no nudity, the Omanyte streamer @Spikemuth_Marnie only recieved a 72-hour ban from streaming on the service. The on-demand video of the stream was promptly deleted, although many 'passionate' images of Champion Gloria and Dark Gym Leader Marnie taken from the stream could be found online. When asked for comment, Marnie's response was that 'she was so thankful to find the video cut when it did'. A 2-minute apology video was later uploaded by the streamer, though the contents of the video mainly contained her happily confirming her relationship with the Champion. Champion Gloria's career was not majorly impacted, and it seems the fanbase of both trainers actually grew larger as a result.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done a chat fic this is a hell style
> 
> [🗡️][Y] 2bechampion189: Hop  
> [📹] Spikemuth_Marnie: Marnie  
> (✓)[🇾] TheOneTrueGord: Gordie  
> ghost_liker_alli: Allister (thankfully not present for the end of the stream)  
> [Y] PURE_MARNIE52: Team Yell Member  
> [🗡️] MiltankBot: Automoderator bot  
> [🇾] thyladycorviknight: unnamed fan  
> [🇾] quickerclaw2: unnamed fan  
> lurker738234: true rando (banned)  
> billsbigfan: true rando  
> shinytoxicroak: troll (banned)
> 
> [🇾] - Spikemuth_Marnie subscriber  
> [Y] - 3 month+ Spikemuth_Marnie subscriber  
> [🗡️] - Moderator  
> [📹] - Streamer  
> (✓) - Verified by Omanyte (Celebrity or Popular Streamer)


End file.
